I Don't Love You
by Duoloopo
Summary: A broken nose can only mean one thing: a really hot guy? Let the agitation ensue as Duo wanders through a sex shop of horrors not all horrible to him and Heero attempts to keep a secret. Hm. What could it be?
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T LOVE YOU

AU, Switches POV but mostly Duo.

I don't own Gundam Wing

Heero had been running for about an hour now. He needed to keep in shape, not for anything but himself and his esteem. He was coming up on the corner of the street where he'd be turning left when a bus passed him. Thinking that the bus on time, he sped up because the bus never beat him. He must be slower than usual today.

Duo walked quickly towards the corner trying to make it to the bus stop on time. He took the bus everywhere as he didn't have a car. He could barely afford to keep his apartment. He passed a little café on his right and saw the bus pass in front of him. The bus was fast today because he still had five minutes before the scheduled time and busses were never on time. He checked his watch as he ran to make it to the bus stop. He turned the corner and…

SMACK!

Duo opened his eyes and saw feet. Well boots to be exact. Realizing that he was on the ground, he made to get up and felt a throbbing as he had never felt before on his face. He decided to stay where he was.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?!" He heard a male voice from above him say. He looked up and saw the most gorgeous anybody he had ever seen. Then he felt something trickle down his face. He touched it and felt his face throb again. He looked at his fingers. Blood. He heard a bunch of footsteps and some people talking around him. The gorgeous guys knelt down beside him with a napkin from the café.

"Here, use this. I'll get a cab!" The gorgeous guy said as he folded the napkin and tried to put in on Duo's nose. Duo grabbed his hand to stop him knowing how much it would hurt to have his nose touched.

Heero ran to the side of the street after the longhaired boy took the napkin from him. He couldn't believe he had broken his nose, that beautiful face. He saw some cars coming his way and waved at them in case there was a cab. Conveniently, there was. It stopped and Heero opened the door, telling the driver to wait a minute.

Duo was helped up by the guy who had broken his nose. His face throbbed again and he moaned in pain, unable to talk because of it.

"Hold your head up." The guy said to him and Duo lifted his head. He let the guy lead him into the cab and once inside leaned his head on the guys shoulder. Maybe this wasn't all bad. He had only broken his nose and missed his bus, but he had met a gorgeous guy in the process.

"The Mercy Hospital please." He felt the guy say.

"He better not bleed on my seat buster." The driver answered.

"I'll pay for any damages." The guy answered.

They drove, rather fast according to Duo's nose, towards the hospital. Once there the guy helped Duo, who was still holding the napkin under his nose, out of the car and into the emergency room. Duo was walked to the counter and the guy explained what happened. The woman at the desk asked Duo's name.

"Uhh… what is your name?" Heero asked realizing that he didn't know yet.

"Noo" Was all Duo managed to say. Heero gave him a confused look. Duo tried harder. "Nuuo." It was better.

"Duo?" Heero asked. Duo nodded and immediately stopped at the pain.

"Masswell." Duo added. Heero filled out the papers fro Duo, using Duo as a reference which was most of the time considering he had never met him before.

The nurse eventually called Duo's name and Heero patted him to go, but Duo looked back with a terrified look in his eye. Heero noticed that he was rather pale and unstable and helped him into the hallway.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you come unless it's okay with Mr. Maxwell." The nurse said. Heero looked at the boy in his arms. The boy looked back and nodded ever so slightly.

"Iss oday…" Duo said to the nurse. The nurse then led them into a curtained off room. Duo was laid on the seat and Heero stood at the entrance.

"Thans." Duo said to Heero. "Wass your name?" He asked.

"Heero, and I don't think you should be thanking me. I was the one who broke your nose, remember?" Heero gave a little laugh of comfort. Duo smiled. Just then the Doctor entered.

"Alright Mr. Maxwell. It looks like you have a broken nose. I'm gonna have to take a feel to see if and where and we'll decide what to do from there." Duo nodded sadly. Heero held in a laugh.

The doctor touched Duo's nose and Duo winced. The doctor told Duo to take a deep breath, Duo did, and the doctor pressed areas of his nose. Duo moaned and squirmed, grabbing the paper on the seat.

"Yep. It's broken. Right at the base." Duo sighed. "Alright, we can just leave it alone and let it heal, but it will heal crooked, or we can administer some local anesthesia and realign the bone. It will hurt no matter what but it wont be crooked." Duo sighed again, feeling some tears gather around the corner of his eye.

"Goo ahead." He said to the doctor. The doctor smiled and began prepping Duo for the alignment. Heero had a permanent wince on his own face just from the thought.

"Ready Duo?" The doctor asked. Duo closed his eyes and nodded again. The doctor raised his hand with the tool in it and Duo shook his head.

"Eero." He said. Heero understood and walked over to Duo, grabbing his hand and holding on tight. The doctor lifted the tool again, put it into place and counted.

"One, two…" _TAP_.

All went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own Gundam Wing

AUTHOR NOTE – Sorry it's short. Don't worry, the next chapter will be much longer and explain a lot more. Think of this as a filler episode.

Duo awoke to a white ceiling, face throbbing, headache aching. He gingerly sat up to Heero reading a magazine.

"Eero!" Duo exclaimed. Heero peered over the magazine. "How long 'ave I been oud?"

Heero checked his watch. "Two hours. How's your face?"

"No good." Duo answered. Soon enough, a nurse came in to check on Duo, gave him a bag of antibiotics and pain killers, and sent him and Heero out.

"Well dank oo Eero." Duo said as they reached the exit. The door automatically opened and the two stepped out into the breeze. Duo held out his hand to shake Heero's. "Nice to meet oo." He managed. Heero shook his hand in return but didn't let go.

"Need a ride home?" Heero asked holding Duo in place.

"Nah, I 'an walk." Duo answered, letting the blue eyed boy hold his hand a little longer.

"It's really no problem." Heero said letting go. _Aww, he was just so cute._

"Oday, bud no complainin'." Duo winced as he chuckled. Heero lead him in the direction of the 2 hour parking lot. They stopped in front of a shiny black SUV and a girl with blonde hair stepped out.

"Heero! Finally! I've been waiting for ages!" The girl smiled at Duo after giving Heero a little peck on the lips. _Alright, not such a good day after all. Missed my bus, broke my nose, met a cute guy, passed out, woke up to find Mr. Right's lovely and beautiful secretary? Ah, hopeful thinking…_

"I'm Relena." The girl said taking in Duo's nose and holding out her hand. Duo took it and shook it apprehensively. "Ready Heero?" She asked.

"We're giving Duo a ride home, alright?" Heero said in answer to her question. _Well there was definitely some animosity between them. Maybe this wasn't so bad. _Relena nodded obediently. Heero opened the back door for Duo and helped him in. Relena got in the drivers seat and Heero followed Duo into the back.

"So Duo, what do you do?" Relena asked, making a awkward situation less awkward.

"Lef 'ere, an' I work n retail." Duo explained.

"Retail? Where?" Heero piped in.

"Well, thas a long story. Oo know where 'illtop is?" Duo added changing the subject.

"Yea. The Apartments there?" Relena asked.

"Yea. So whad aboot oo two?" Duo pried.

Heero explained that he worked on film editing and Relena worked in politics. Duo remembered thinking that they were an odd couple.

They discussed things from favorite restaurants to best vacations all in the span on about 20 minutes. Duo mostly talked to Heero, feeling a little guilty for not being all too interested in the girlfriend of his hot male hero. Duo cleverly avoided the subject of girlfriends and work, deciding that the fact he was gay and worked at a sex shop wouldn't go over well with the 'high class' couple.

"Well, danks for da ride." Duo said when they reached his apartments. He made to get out and heard Heero from behind him.

"I'll walk you to the door." Duo looked at Relena's reaction; a sigh. Heero crawled out behind Duo and followed him around the building. They walked up a flight of stairs and Duo got his keys out of his pocket.

"Well Eero, it wab nice do meet oo and Relena. Tell her danks again for da ride. And danks for hangin till I woke up. Dis wab all rather embarassin." Heero shook Duo's hand.

"Yea, thanks for not punching me back for breaking your nose." Heero laughed. Duo took in Heero's face for what he thought was the last time. _To hell with keeping secrets!_

"Oo bad oo have a girbfriend. Oo were so romandic." Duo said turning away from Heero and opening his door. He stepped inside and turned around just in time to see a blush rise on Heero's cheeks before Duo closed the door.

Heero stood at the door for about 2 minutes before he remembered that Relena was waiting for him. _So he's gay. Or bi. Or just weird. _Heero laughed to himself as he walked down the stairs and back around the building. _He's not the only one with secrets._

"That took too long Heero." Relena said in the car. "You realize you missed our date today? We were going to have lunch at Babz Café remember? You can't keep missing things, you've gotta be more careful. What if it had been you with the broken nose…?" _Blah, blah, blah…_ Heero wasn't listening. He stared straight ahead, Duo's braid still bouncing before his eyes. "And Wufei's party is in 3 days. _THREE_ days, Heero. Are you ready for it? Probably not…" _Blah, blah, blah… wait!_ Wufei's party! Wufei was getting married and his bachelor party was Saturday night, and Heero was getting the gag gift.

Deciding to make the trip to a sex shop tomorrow, Heero tuned out Relena and let the braid bounce a little more.


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't Love You

Chapter 3

OOC (for some), cussing, sex toys, and can anyone say 'reunion'?

I don't own breathe right strips! Lol. Or Gundam Wing… not lol. :/

AUTHOR NOTE – It was brought to my attention that I'm spelling Quetra wrong. I've read it both ways (Quetra/Quatre), and decided the way I spell(ed) it made more sense, but I'll change it when I can remember to spell it right :P. If you see it both ways in this chapter, just ignore it. It'll get better. I promise.

Duo opened the door to a store called "Attitude." He was immediately bogged with questions about his nose which had a breathe right strip over it so as to relieve the swelling and help him breathe. But, damn, it had hurt like hell to put on.

"What happened Duo? When you didn't show up yesterday, I thought you were sick but it looks worse! Did the bus get in an accident?" The blonde behind the counter asked.

"I didn't even make it on the bus. Made it to the corner though, and crashed my face into a hot guys chest." Duo answered. The blonde laughed.

"Working the corner now? Get mixed up with the wrong guy?" The blonde laughed harder being the only one to find that joke funny.

"Har, har." Duo mocked. "Where's Trowa? Not coming in today?" Duo asked.

"He's taking over my shift later. I gave him the morning off because he had to work two shifts yesterday." The blonde accused.

"Quatre, why does this always happen to me? You've at least got someone who likes you back, whether you're dating or not is still in question, but he _likes_ you back. I always find the hot, _straight_ guys with gorgeous girlfriends." Duo slumped over the check out counter, Quatre stocking the shelves in front of him.

"Well for starters, it's against our policy to date co-workers. For finishers, you've met plenty of guys attracted to you; you just weren't attracted to them." Quatre added the last of the new bunny ear vibrators to the shelf labeled 'Just In'.

Duo rolled his eyes. "_We_ wrote the policy. We're the owners of this store remember? You're just… playing hard to get. And none of the guys that liked me were any good. _LAME_ is what I'd call them." Duo settled his chin in his hands. "Damn, my face hurts!" He added. Quatre laughed.

"So what did this hot guy's chest look like?" Quatre teased Duo, walking to the front window of the shop to change around the signs.

"God, Quatre, was he hot! He had dark brown hair, muscular build but not buff. He was thin and his face was chiseled to perfection, and his eyes were the deepest blue I had ever seen in my life. He didn't smile much, but when he did – augh, it was orgasmic." Duo slid his elbows down the counter until his cheek rested on the cold surface. Quatre laughed as Duo pouted. Duo perked up when Quatre whistled. What he found was Quatre checking out a guy who was walking up to the store from the parking lot on the left. A thin, but muscular guy with a chiseled face!

"Quatre! That's him! Oh shit! Hide me, pretend I'm not here!" Duo said as he ducked under the counter.

"But – " Quatre was interrupted by the bells on the door ringing. "Good morning!" Quatre quickly composed himself. Heero let the door close behind him and nodded at Quatre. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually, there is. I'm the gag gifter for a bachelor party." Heero didn't have to explain anymore. Duo tensed under the counter.

"Well there's plenty to choose from. First, is the groom conservative or okay with a little fun? And second, we have items such as multi flavored lube packs that count as a gag gift but are actually quite useful and fun." Quatre was a great salesman, Duo thought from under the counter.

"The… uh… lube pack sounds perfect. I'm just a little uncomfortable with anything else." Heero chuckled nervously.

"Understandable. Wait here a sec, I'll go get the pack." Quatre said and Duo heard footsteps going into one of the back rooms. He also heard footsteps approach the counter and he tensed even more as he felt Heero lean on the counter. There was a tickle in Duo's nose caused by some dust falling when Heero leaned on the counter. Duo tried hard to suppress the tickle, but to no avail as it was too painful. He let out a muffled snort and couldn't muffle a moan of pain afterwards. The stress on the counter let up and Duo held his breath as he heard footsteps start to come around the counter.

"Okay, well I brought three packs, each with different mixtures of flavors. This one is watermelon, banana, mango, then there's this one that's green apple, strawberry kiwi, cotton candy, and the last one is a bit more sultry with chocolate, mint, and cherry vanilla. Which one do you think is best?" Duo heard Quatre speak as he heard footsteps around the counter. _Thank God for Quatre!_

"The last one sounds good." Heero said sounding a little too interested, which disappointed Duo why? Because Duo thought that Heero was the sexiest man he had seen in a long time. _Ugh_. Duo felt his face get red just from thinking about how embarrassed he was the day before. Quatre bent under the counter to grab a bag and caught Duo's eye, mouthing the words, "what happened?" Duo swiped his hand across his throat in a gesture that meant 'not now.' Quatre grabbed a bag and lifted back up. After a few clicks and some beeps, the tactful little blonde had Heero leaving the store. Duo heard the bells as the door closed and sighed of relief.

"He's gone, you can come out now." Quatre said from the door. Duo poked his head out suspiciously. "What happened? He was making his way around the counter." Quatre stated.

"He leaned against the counter and set off a series of bombs or something that spilled dust all over me and my nose hurt so bad and I tried not to but I sneezed a little! Then my nose hurt like a bitch and I moaned!" Duo breathed heavily.

"Calm down Duo! He didn't find you!" Quatre laughed!

Duo sat in the chair behind the counter and rested his cheek on the counter again, this time facing away from the door. "UuuaaaAAGGghh!" Duo blurted. Quatre laughed even harder, leaning against the vibrators for support.

"Aren't you overreacting a bit? I mean, a series of bombs?" Quatre laughed again and Duo pouted silently to himself.

"I was able to keep my cool yesterday, but, c'mon. He's hotter than death!" Duo groaned.

"Yea, you're right…" Quatre suppressed another laughing fit. "He was really good looking." Duo sighed, and Quatre followed suit, finally getting over his cramps from laughing.

Heero sat in his car and called Zechs, another groomsman, to ask is what he had gotten was okay.

"Heero! We said a gag gift! Not a spa getaway! Now tell me you're still in the parking lot, calling to make sure your gift is alright." The man on the other line exclaimed.

"Ding ding." Heero said unenthusiastically. He rolled his eyes at the other man's rant about dildo's, strap on's, whips, chains, fuzzy pink handcuffs and plenty of other items that made Heero wince in embarrassment. He interrupted, "Alright, alright! I got it. I'll get one of those. This is just a little overdone don't you think?" Heero pulled the phone away at the loud rant on the other line and hung up without saying goodbye. He opened his car door and started walking towards the store.

"Anything that needs re-stocking Quatre?" Duo asked getting up and walking about the store front.

"I'll check." Quatre said as he disappeared into a back room. Duo pushed out his lips and poked the stand of vibrators in an all too familiar pout.

He heard the bells, spun around and his welcoming smile faded quickly at the sight.

Heero stopped mid walk as he saw Duo standing with his hand on the vibrators. His mouth twitched into a sneer and he crossed his arms taking in the sight before him.

Duo could only gape wordlessly and a little angrily at the situation.

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Retail, huh?"

Duo could've broken his nose again for all he cared; this just wasn't his week.


	4. Chapter 4

I Don't Love You 

Chapter 4

AUTHOR NOTE – The weekends is when I'll be doing most of my writing so if you could all be lovely, patient fans () I'll be happy to write as much as you want over the weekends. Don't worry, I'll start filling in gaps and junk over the week when possible.

SORRY ABOUT THAT! I POSTED CHAPTER 4 OF GREASE INSTEAD OF I DON'T LOVE YOU! THIS IS THE RIGHT ONE I PROMISE!! THANKS FOR FILLING ME IN! I MUST BE MORE TIRED THAN I REALIZE:)

* * *

Seeing Heero in the doorway of "Attitude" sent Duo for a loop. _Why_ had he come back? Duo quickly gathered himself and found a smile deep inside that would suit the situation perfectly. "Can I help you?" Duo asked, ignoring the question from Heero.

"I need whatever you think is best…" Heero paused. Duo's eyes widened. Heero smiled, and continued. "…Out of these items: handcuffs, strap on, dildo, whips, chains, suckers, rings, candy thongs." Heero watched Duo's reaction carefully. Duo was taken aback but answered honestly.

"I, personally, like handcuffs and the occasional funny sucker." Duo saw Heero's expression flicker a little in response.

"You know as well as I, that this is a gag gift." Heero answered. Duo's face fell.

"And how would I know that Mr. Bigshot?" Duo retorted.

"I heard you under the counter Mr. Scaredycat." _Damn him!_

"Hetero or homo?" Duo forced a smile on his face.

"Well, heterosexual. I came back because the gift needed to be more 'controversial' and embarrassing." Heero looked past Duo and began walking inside, circling the vibrators. "So have anything in mind?" He asked, reading the vibrator box.

"You can never go wrong with a strap on. Or with a male thong." Duo suggested curtly.

"Strap on it is." Heero sighed. "How's your nose?"

"It's seen better days. Like yesterday _before _you broke it."

"It wasn't intentional. Believe me, I'd never want to hurt that cu-" Heero couldn't finish.

"Whatever. What's done is done. What kind of strap on do you need? We have small, medium, and large, assorted colors, thicknesses, and edible." Duo walked into one of the back rooms with Heero on his trail. Heero thought. "Anything strike your fancy?" Duo interrupted Heero's thoughts. Heero looked up at a wall of strap on's in front of him. His mouth dropped. _See Duo, he wouldn't be good in bed anyway! He's completely oblivious._ Duo watched as Heero reached out and grabbed a medium length, medium thickness, black strap on.

"This will do fine." Heero said smiling coolly.

Duo's happiness faded. This guy just wasn't letting Duo be happy. "Alright, I'll ring it up and you can be on _your way_." Duo said walking out of the room and towards the checkout counter. He began ringing up the strap on when Heero talked.

"How long will the vibrators be on sale?" He asked without harshness to Duo.

"Until next Friday. You gonna get one for… what was her name again…?" Duo couldn't resist.

"Isn't that against policy?" Heero asked angrily. Duo raised an eyebrow. "To pry into the private lives of customers?" Duo's eye's norrowed.

"Of course. My apologies sir." Duo said slamming the strap on into a bag. "Your total today will be $97.89." Duo almost laughed at Heero's face. "Dildo's by themselves aren't all that expensive, but you picked a latex dildo with a jock strap harness. Not the most expensive we carry, but one of the _nicer_ ones by far." Duo held in a laugh when Quatre had to ruin it all.

"Here, this one is a rubber dildo with a G string harness, a lot less expensive and a lot less comfortable." Quatre said pushing Duo out of the way and ringing up the toy he chose. Heero gave Duo a smirk and paid instead, $35.89 for the lesser toy. He grabbed the bag proudly and smiled genuinely at Quatre who smiled back. Then Heero turned to Duo.

"Hope your nose feels better."

"Then leave." Duo said, officially pissed of now. He had the upper hand and Quatre had to go and ruin it!

And with that the most gorgeous and infuriating guy Duo had ever met, left his shop and would probably never come back. _Why doesn't that make me happy?_

"Good job, smart ass. We could've lost a customer!" Quatre said towards Duo.

"Or made a buck." Duo snorted. "I just want to sleep until my nose feels better. With this constant face ache, I just can't keep my cool. It's so dumb! And _he _comes in here all hoity toity, and he fucking_teased me_ Quatre! Augh! Remind me to take my corners wide from now on." Duo sat on the floor and laid back staring at the ceiling. Quatre was silent for a while until another customer came in causing Duo to pop his head up and then writhe in pain at the stress to his face.

"Don't mind him; bad day. What can I help you with?" Quatre explained as he led the girl over Duo's body and into the shop. Duo hit the floor with his fist and laid on his side thinking of Heero.

A tear stained the rug and Duo closed his eyes. Right there, on the floor of the sex shop, Duo's frustration came pouring out, spilling over his bruised nose and trickling into a spot on the rug. He wasn't crying only because of the stupid Heero, but at the fact that he didn't have a car, his apartment was small, he had no one to share life with, not even a cat or dog, or a freaking fish, his best friend had found someone, people were coming into this shop looking for help in either rekindling their love or maybe just making a good thing better. But Duo had none of that. He helped but couldn't be helped.

Duo hadn't noticed that Quatre was back around, or that the girl had already left, bag in hand. Quatre didn't notice that Duo was crying. Finally deciding to stop wallowing in self pity, Duo stood. Quatre faced him and gasped.

"Duo! Are you alright?" Quatre said grabbing Duo's shoulders. Duo swiped his arm carefully over his eyes, avoiding his nose, and nodded.

"Can I just go home Quatre? I don't think I can deal with this today." Duo pleaded.

"But that lousy guy is gone. He won't come back and if he does, I'll understand if you punch him. Plus we already got money out of him."

"It's not just him Quatre. It's just…" _Everything. _"…I have a headache and I don't feel good." He was making excuses again. Duo promised himself that if Quatre let him off the hook for today that he would do something special for him.

"Go ahead. It's not busy." Quatre shook his head, smiling. Duo could've fucked him right there except for the fact that he wasn't attracted to Quatre, and that Quatre's heart was taken.

"Thanks a million." Duo walked out of the door and immediately felt better as the air rushed past his flushed face. He heard something behind him.

"Take your corners wide Duo!" Quatre called to him from the doors. Duo smiled and walked towards home.

Heero had gotten in his car and drove off quickly, thanking the car ceiling for not being conned into buying an overly expensive gift for no reason. He knew Wufei wouldn't use it, and that it was just a stupid excuse to get Wufei embarrassed at his bachelor party. Heero made it home and went to grab the gift from the back seat. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the bag of antibiotics with Duo's name all over it. He grabbed the bag and checked to make sure the drugs were actually in it before sighing and getting back in the front seat of his car. _That stupid, good for nothing, but charming as hell idiot. _ Heero smiled, as he pulled out of the driveway and made for the store again.


	5. Chapter 5

I Don't Love You

Chapter 5

A/N – Yeap. I screwed up with the uploading last time, but this time will be right. Hope you enjoy as much as I enjoy reading others. I'm also trying to make the chapters longer. They're really short but I like where I'm cutting them so I just need to be a better writer and write more.

* * *

Duo walked up the stairs to his apartment, sighing heavily at his little show in the store. He felt his face warm in embarrassment from crying about stupid stuff but felt it cool as he remembered that he had the rest of the day off. The wind swept through his hair and over his face and he closed his eyes peacefully.

There was a note on his door. Before opening the door, he read it and glanced around, just in time to see Heero Yuy turn the corner to the stairs. Without thinking, Duo jumped across the divider of his and his neighbor's stair railing and ducked hoping the sexy as hell guy wouldn't think to look his way. He stayed down as his unwanted visitor made his way to Duo's door and hesitated a knock.

Heero lifted a hand and_almost_ knocked. The keyword being almost. He shook his head and let his hand drop. _Okay, seriously. Why was this so weird?_ He went to knock again but heard something scuffle behind him. Thinking it was the store clerk, Heero turned around embarrassed, and began his thought out speech. "I'm not here to chew you out, I just…" Heero trailed off realizing there was no one in front of him. He glanced around even more embarrassed. Sighing, he turned back around and went to knock on the door again. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Heero shook out his arms and legs, and tilted his head to both sides in an attempt to loosen up. _Fuck this!_ The bag Heero had in his hand (conveniently the hand that Duo couldn't see) was set in front of Duo's door.

Duo gasped! _The antibiotics! I must have left them in the car! Augh!_ Duo was relieved to see that after setting the bag down, Heero didn't sit down beside it. He watched as the sexy boy trailed off down the stairs and turned the corner.

Duo had to admit that he was happy to have the antibiotics back, but was equally happy that he didn't have to talk to the guy who had brought them back. He checked to make sure the coast was clear and made to jump back across the divider. He didn't get very far; the second his foot hit the rail, he looked at the bottom of the stairs again and saw Heero turning the corner, hand over his face. _Thank God!_ Duo thought in the split second before slipping back down and falling rather precariously back on the concrete hiding place. He hoped Heero hadn't heard the thump of the fall, and winced as he rubbed his butt where it had hit the edge of the stair.

Heero decided that it was a bad idea to leave drugs sitting around. Who knew what could happen to them. This wasn't the best of neighborhoods and Heero didn't want anything bad to happen to the store clerk. _But after almost selling me that ridiculously overpriced piece of…_ Heero scowled. _Why am I back? What am I gonna do, drive off with the meds and bring them back later?_ Heero looked at the bag and then at the door. _I don't even know if he's home. I mean the other guy said…_ Turning around, he looked down the stairs and down onto the pool area of the complex. There were a couple of kids and an actual couple making out. _Psh, no wonder he's so rowdy._

Duo watched Heero hesitate about 15 times (he lost track around 13) knocking on his door. When he caught Heero surveying, with some wariness, the pool area, Duo glanced over to see what was going on to make Heero wary. _Psh, no wonder he's so uptight._ Duo stifled a laugh as he though of what life for the oh so perfect nose breaker must be like. He had a gorgeous girlfriend, a huge car, and enough money to _almost_ buy a hundred dollar strap on.

He two boys were feet away from each other, the wind blowing through their hair, each of them thinking what life was like for the other. Duo heard the other boy sit, an impatient look on his face. Duo tensed, if the other boy looked directly to his right he would be glaring right at Duo.

Heero decided that a little relaxation might be good before he talked to the broken nosed boy. Deciding it must still be anger that the other boy had tried to sell him overly priced goods, Heero rolled his eyes. _Either that, or I'm beginning to like him._ Heero thought with closed eyes. He let a little laugh escape his mouth. _Like him? I don't even know him._ Heero laughed a little harder, shaking his head for the umpteenth time. _But he was just so darn cute hiding from me. And then his face when I came back!_ Heero laughed more vigorously. _Oh the irony! I broke his nose, he hits on me. I need a sex toy and he's there to sell me one. He leaves his drugs in my car and I bring them. I can't escape him!_ The laughing increased in strength and volume, Heero doubling over, still sitting on the stairs.

Duo looked at the laughing boy through the bars as if he was crazy. _What the hell is so funny? Go away or I'll show you funny!_ Duo tried not to let the insistent laughter beside him, get to him as he impatiently waited for the crazy boy to leave. He was already embarrassed enough at seeing him again, and letting the other to get to him not once, but twice. But now he was insisting on giving Duo the damned drugs for the nose that he broke in the first place. _I've always gotta forget something._ As the boys laughter continued in full, Duo tried to concentrate on not wanting to talk to the other boy, but found his lips quivering in amusement at the laughter.

Duo closed his eyes, letting his own smile settle on his lips, and listened to the melodic laughter. The wind blew past his neck and across the bottom on his jaw, and an image flashed before his imagination of the two boys laughing together in a pool. Them racing each other to the edge and jumping in the deep end, catching hands under the water and coming up for air tangled in each others limbs. Duo's eyes popped open, his heart racing at the image, beating so hard that he almost didn't hear that the laughter had ceased beside him.

The laughter felt good to let out. It was his frustration, in more than one area, letting loose on him. _So much for loosening up_. He stood, feeling lighter and made to knock on the door only to stop… again. He laughed again and picked up the med bag and started down the stairs.

Duo watched through the bars as Heero went to knock again, and thought he'd actually go through with it this time. He was surprised to see the other boy take the meds and start to leave. Feeling a twinge of guilt, Duo stood and leaned on the railing.

"Hey… I need those." Duo said gently. Heero turned around. Duo watched as Heero's eyes traced over him, the divider, and the door.

"Should've known you would hide." Heero said uncaring. "Were you there the whole time?"

"Yep. Though it wasn't as hysterical for me as it was…" Duo hopped over the divider. "… for you." He stood above Heero on the stairs liking the power. The lower boy scoffed.

"Look, I'm not here to chew you out-"

"You just want to give me my meds and get going." Duo finished for him. "You waited a long time for being so impatient." Duo stretched an arm out to brace against the wall, slipping his other hand halfway in his pocket.

"Yea well here they are." Heero said tossing them past Duo and in font of the door.

"Shit, dude. I was just getting you back for being an ass with me, when I sol- tried to sell you that strap on. I would've gotten another one, a less expensive one. You don't have to be a prick about it now." Duo took steps back and up, letting his arms loose.

"I just drove all the way out here to give you your stupid meds and you call me a prick?" Heero took a few steps up.

"Yea well thanks. I don't need you in order to take them so you can just lea-" Duo stopped as he turned to see Heero's hand stretched out.

"Take care of that damn nose." Duo took Heero's hand and shook it.

"Look. Just go home. I'm having kind of an off week. Meet me any other week and I would have hit on you and let you be on your way." Duo said, toning down his pride.

"You did hit on me." Heero said, rather softly Duo noticed. "I think." Duo raised an eyebrow. "You said it was too bad that I had a girlfriend. And that I was romantic." Heero couldn't help but smirk. However, Duo didn't react to it. He lifted his chin, thinking.

"I did, didn't I? Well, it still holds true." Duo smiled a perfectly genuine, unabashed smile, causing Heero to trip on words for a second.

"Duo, I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah. You're taken. You and your little girly are probably loving the big car life, not to mention the space in the back seat of… oh, man dude, if you had sex back there, you should've warned me or something. Not much I could've done but still…I… maybe… and… you remembered my name?" Duo searched Heero's face for an answer but only found a wide eyed gape. Duo laughed out loud and scratched the back of his head. He leaned down to Heero's level to say, "sorry 'bout that. I just got carried away."

"That's not anywhere near what I was going to say." Heero scowled turning his face away in feigned snootiness. "Do you even remember my name?" Duo leaned in closer.

"What were you going to say, _Heero_?" He said in a low grumble.

Heero backed down a step and cleared his throat. "I was going to say: I'm b-"

"AH! Duo! Who's the hunk?" Came a voice from behind the both of them. Duo went bounding by a frustrated Heero who had a silently beat the air in a fit of rage. "Did you get my note?" The voice continued. Heero turned calmly around, having gotten over his fit. This was _so_ not like him.

"Heero, this is Mick, my neighbor. Mick this is the guy that broke my nose. His name is Heero." Duo chuckled, grabbing the man's biceps. The man put his hand on Duo's shoulder and gave his other a little punch.

_Fucking A…_ Heero sucked in a breath as 'Mick' turned to him. _I give up._ The man was just as hot as Duo. _No, a little less. Duo's braid gives him a leg up._ Heero blinked at Duo a couple of times. Duo looked back, quizzically.

"Duo, you – you've got – hair!" Heero said aloud. The two men burst out laughing.

"Why, yes I do." Duo said between laughter. The other man clapped Duo on the back. Heero felt the heat rise in his face.

"I… I only meant… I'd never paid… attention to it." Heero choked out. The two walked up the stairs, still laughing, stopping walking when they reached Heero a couple of stairs below the landing.

"Heero, you crack me up!" Duo said, laughter subsiding.

"I should go." _Before I do something more stupid than I've done._ Heero made his way through the men, and jerked back at having his hand grabbed. He looked back to see Duo smiling that dazzling, genuine smile at him again.

"Thanks Heero. I'll try to be less of a prick next time." Duo let go of his hand.

"If there _is_ a next time." Heero mumbled. Duo laughed loudly again.

"Oh, there will be. You just keep bumping into me!" He laughed at his own joke. Heero snickered.

"But you keep hiding." He said smugly. Duo laughed harder this time.

"My hair will give me away." Duo said sighing after his laughter subsided. Heero rolled his eyes. "Go on, Heero. Go back to your girl." Duo said sincerely. Heero could only nod, not wanting to spill in front of the neighbor.

"So Duo? You coming?" Heero heard Mick say. He looked back in time to see both of them jump over the divider and talk between themselves as they entered Mick's apartment. Duo managed a look back before the door closed and saw Heero looking back with an eyebrow raised. Duo, in turn, raised both eyebrows a couple times in a suggestive way before closing the door.

Heero looked back at the door he had stood so long in front of and noticed the bag of meds. _He __would__ leave them._

Heero finished his way down the stairs and around the corner until he came to his car. He got in, put on his seatbelt, and stared straight ahead. _Fuck!_ The laughter between them was… _AughhUUAHH!_ Heero slammed his head on the steering wheel causing the horn to honk.

He couldn't help but start laughing again.


	6. Chapter 6

I Don't Love You

Chapter 6

A/N - So, I wrote this chapter about a week ago and didn't like it. I got angry and threw it aside because I just started rehearsals and was very busy. Every time I went back to this damn chapter, I got angry at it not knowing what to do to fix it. Finally, I dropped my morning class and so had a little "me" time to think and write this to where it makes sense. I'm sorry the update took so long. I REALLY REALLY am. I seriously got so frustrated with this chapter. Also I've been neglecting my disclaimer:

I don't own Gundam Wing. This goes for chapters 1-6 of I Don't Love You by 'Duoloopo.' Thanks for not suing me!

Also, I found a plot error. I'll work with it, it's nothing drastic, just a little oops. If anyone knows what it is, it will soon be fixed. And if you review by pointing out an error I failed to notice, I will be grateful and angry at the same time but will attempt to work around the little things and just plain fix the big things. Anyway, sorry for rambling: lot's to explain!

So here goes!

* * *

"Alright Quatre! This room is all stocked!" Duo yelled out of the back room at the store. The braided boy walked briskly around the store checking for open holes. "The vid room is missing some spots!" Duo called out to the blonde.

"Okay, can you get the rest of the toys from the loading hall? I'm a little busy trying to-" The voice was cut off my a loud thud and a crash. Duo ran into the room to see the blonde laying on the floor with boxes of miscellaneous toys on top of him. Duo couldn't help but laugh. "Shut up, Duo."

"Good thing it wasn't me! Did ya break anything?" Duo asked through laughter.

"Yea, see the little pieces of my pride scattered all over the floor? And maybe some suckers." Quatre couldn't help but laugh at that himself. Duo reached out an arm and Quatre took it, being hauled up by the other. "How's your nose feel anyway?" Quatre brushed himself off.

"Feeling better but I'm not blowing it yet! Sneezing still hurts like a bastard…" Duo let the sentence fade as he grumbled. He reached down to help Quatre pick up the pieces of his pride and broken suckers. "Aww, but these are the good kind!" He said, eyeing the suckers.

"Then eat 'em. We can't very well sell a penis with no balls. It's just not as funny." Quatre held a straight face.

Once the box was put up, the two boys went to vacuuming up the small pieces of broken sucker and pride. Duo fished the bigger box from the loading hall and set it in front of the wall of toys. _And this is when I enjoy some penis with no balls._ The braided boy took out a broken sucker from his pocket and began sucking on it. He only used his mouth so as to keep his arms free for stacking the toys.

Duo paused at the strap on shelf, remembering the other boys visit to his house a couple of days ago. Quatre had explained that Heero had come back looking for Duo and Quatre told him that Duo left. _So he comes to my apartment? Why not leave the damn things here, or with Quatre. _Snickering to himself, Duo thought he must just be that awesome. The bells rang from the front room and Duo kept shelving toys because he heard Quatre talking. There was a high pitched girly laugh and Duo stocked some smaller toys on the shelf behind him, the doorway into the front room in front of him. Duo finished and took the box in the back, returning to the front still licking away at the sucker.

Heero returned to the store, this time with Relena. When she saw the toy that Heero got for Wufei, she wanted a toy of her own, much to Heero's disdain. Heero hadn't told Relena of the altercations between him and Duo following her driving him home. But as the couple walked in the store, there was no sign of Duo. Quatre greeted him and asked to help with a look that said _I know what you're here for: Duo_. Relena went off into a side room with Quatre after Quetra shot Heero another knowing look. Heero decided to poke around at the stuff in the front window.

Duo returned to the front counter without noticing the figure in the window. He flipped through a weekly calendar on the wall behind the counter. Grumbling a little, he let the page fall before turning around to see Heero, eyeing some boxes with disgust. Duo opened his mouth, but before he let out a sound, he caught the sucker in his wicked grin. He set his elbows on the counter and rested his chin in his hands, eyeing the handsome boy hungrily.

"This is great Quatre. Thanks." Came a girly voice from the right of Duo. Quatre and… _His girly!_ Relena came walking into the room carrying a vibrator box. _There were plenty here in the front. Why'd Quatre take her back there? _The figure in the window spun around, still not noticing the braided boy leaning on the counter and forced a smile on his face as he saw Relena with the vibrator. _That sneaky little blonde! He __wanted__ Heero to see me!_ Duo took his chance and cleared his throat causing all three people to turn and notice him.

Heero threw back in disbelief. "How do you do that?!" He said before thinking. He watched as Duo took a long lick on a… _is that a freaking sucker?_

"Not hiding this time, am I Heero?" Duo asked casually, walking from behind the counter and looking Relena straight in the eyes before asking, "Want me to ring that up for you?"

Relena handed Duo the vibrator silently, eyeing Heero then Quatre then Duo with a suspicious glance. She noted that Duo kept the sucker in his mouth the whole time.

"Can't take it out for one second can you?" Relena asked coolly, remembering how long it took Heero to say goodbye to the beautiful boy. Duo just laughed and smiled, leaving the sucker in place.

"Nah, like 'em too much." He stole a glance at Heero who looked livid. Duo coughed as he inhaled some spit from holding back a laugh at Heero's face. He took the sucker out and set the sucker on a napkin, sensing the tone in the girls voice. Duo decided it was better to play it safe. "Your total is…" Duo looked at Heero for assurance. The livid look was all he got. "$49.44." Duo said wondering why he sounded sad.

Heero had known the vibrator was pricey but felt it was worth it if he was going to actually use it. It didn't slip past his ear how disappointed the braided boy had sounded giving the price. Heero marched up to the counter and slammed down his credit card. Duo didn't look up at him, instead swiped the card and told Heero to input his pin number on the number pad. Heero leaned in a little when he heard Quatre start conversing with Relena.

"Not a word. She doesn't know." Heero whispered quickly.

"Doesn't know what?" Duo asked, still not meeting Heero's eyes.

"That I've seen you around since the nose incident." Heero shot.

"Seen me around? Since when are we dating on the sly? And why does she care?" Duo asked, watching the computer start the transaction.

"I've been trying to tell you! I'm bisexual!" Heero was angry now.

"Why do _I_ care?"

"Because she thinks I've got it for you!" Heero was straining to lower his voice.

"Got what? The vibrator? The strap on?" Duo mocked.

"The hots, dumbass. She said something about taking too long to say goodbye to you when we dropped you off." Heero backed up, trying to look casual. Duo ripped the receipt from the printer.

"With you or in the bag?" Duo asked, averting the subject of the other boy liking him, but catching his eye.

"Bag." Heero answered as the longhaired boy finally looked him in the eye. Heero watched Duo look past his shoulder at the two 'talking' behind Heero. Relena and Quatre had stopped and Relena, then, took Heero's unused hand into her own.

"Thanks for the help Quatre. Good to see you again." Relena said politely to the two clerks. She pulled Heero a little who didn't fight. Instead he caught Duo's eye. Duo gave a polite smile and wave as Heero was dragged out. Once the couple was out of sight, Duo closed his eyes, still behind the counter.

"What was that about?" Quatre asked suspiciously. Duo opened his eye's, smiling at Quatre, and shook his head. Quatre shrugged, letting it go.

"That took a long time again Heero." Relena said from the passengers seat.

"I can't help how fast the machine prints Relena. You know that." Heero kept his voice calm, and his focus on the road.

"I don't want to loose you to another man, Heero." Relena spoke softly. "Again." She added even more soft.

"You never lost me to begin with Relena. You asked me to give you some space, I did. You knew my preferences from the start."

"Will you use this on me tonight?" Heero sensed Relena's change of subject.

"I'll be late. You'll be with the girls anyway, probably licking whipped cream off some stripper's stomach." Heero couldn't help but laugh at the image. Relena had never been one to be 'erotic'.

"As will you Heero." Relena shot back. She didn't like that he was laughing even though she didn't know why he was. Heero pulled off the road and into a parking lot and there, he stopped the car in the back where tree's covered most of the spaces. Relena noticed some hostility in Heero after they'd left the store and figuring he must be really mad to pull over, she sighed deeply.

Heero unbuckled himself and saw Relena sigh and look out the window. He took a deep breath before leaning across the seat and turning her head to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"Heero!" She said breathlessly. He didn't answer, but kissed her more deeply.

Well it would've been more entrancing if Relena could get into it. She just let it happen but did nothing to inspire Heero who pushed harder into the kiss, letting his tongue stroke hers, but with no avail. Heero opened his eyes, still in the kiss and broke off when he saw Relena's eyes open.

"Can't this wait until tonight Heero?" Relena sighed, holding the box that had been in her lap the whole time, a little tighter. Heero pulled back into his own seat and started the car after buckling himself in. "What's wrong Heero?" Relena noticed the tension.

"You never close your eyes when we kiss." Came his simple reply.


	7. Chapter 7

I Don't Love You

Chapter 7

I don't own Gundam Wing. I own the DVD's but no rights. Don't sue me!

A/N – The right song can seriously bring out the creative juices. This flowed from me. I almost had to write ahead of myself just to keep up with the ideas in my head. And I was able to write it for a quick update! This is one of my favorites!

Heero walked into a night club and bar called "Deathscythe" and immediately noticed the half naked women around him. He was after all bisexual and not completely gay. However, when a brown braid flicked past his peripheral vision, he turned and made for the door to leave only to be stopped by Wufei.

"Where you going Yuy?" Heero noticed that he sounded generally confused. It was, after all, Wufei's bachelor party. Heero smirked.

"Drinks… It's not a party without the drinks!" Heero laughed to himself at his own save. Wufei nodded and pointed toward the back room where the party was being held in private.

Once Wufei was out of sight, Heero quickly glanced around and found the damn braided… GIRL. _This is bad. _Heero was already freaking out at a girl who had a tiny little French braid and lighter hair than Duo's. He made the way to the bar and ordered some tequila shots and vodka shots for the private room before heading to the back of the club and completely missing the wavy ponytail attached to the male next to him.

Duo, Quatre and Trowa had decided on a night out to celebrate a good week in sales. Quetra and Trowa had chosen a night club so that Duo might finally meet someone that liked him back. Or at least someone that he liked in the first place. Someone who was gay and perfect. Quatre chose this particular club because it was orientation open with male and female strippers and some rooms in the back that were a little expensive but having such good sales made it so that if Duo found someone, he could have a little private time.

Duo walked in wearing tight black jeans, a green tank top, and his hair in a ponytail instead of a braid. He had applied a little clear roll on gloss to his eyelids and lips, the non sticky kind, that made his eyes flash a little and his lips shimmer in the lights dancing around the ceiling. Even Trowa had admitted that Duo looked hot tonight, though he was wearing some tight black jeans of his own with a skin tight grey shirt. Quatre wore some black slacks and an aqua button up shirt that was buttoned only halfway and made his eyes pop.

Duo had been dancing near the male stripper area when Heero had arrived. Neither noticed the other, but Quatre pointed out Heero to Trowa who had heard the whole story from Duo. They watched, unnoticed, as Heero passed within inches of Duo without either of them noticing the other. They let out a sigh and ordered some drinks.

"I thought we came here to part-ay?" Duo exclaimed happily as he sat next to the two at the bar. They just smiled and slid him a blue drink with an umbrella in it. Duo spun on the seat facing the dancers, and drank through the straw.

"You'll never get a guy looking that cute Duo!" Trowa said through soft laughter.

"Why not? You said it was cute." Duo answered, drinking again. He looked like a little kid drinking milk through a straw.

"I said 'cute', not 'hot,' Duo." Trowa gave back. He laughed harder as Duo twisted back and forth on the bar stool, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Heero! Sit next to me!" Milliardo shouted as Heero stepped inside the private room. It was decent sized with a couch lining the walls and a table in the middle. It had its own little lighting system and wall lights in various colors across the wall.

Heero sat next to Milliardo, across the table from all of Wufei's friends that Heero didn't know all that well. A nice light banter began to go around the room and Heero settled in after his initial unease at seeing a braid. Soon enough, the drinks came and as the door opened, Heero unconsciously slipped a glance outside. He immediately caught the glance of Quatre at the bar who had been keeping tabs on the two boys. Heero's eyes widened at the sight. Quatre only turned to Trowa giving Heero a chance to look for Duo next to Quatre.

He wasn't there and before he could check elsewhere, the door shut and Milliardo had shoved a Martini in his hand. A cheers went around the room which tore Heero away from the distraction that might be Duo, and back into the reality that was Wufei's bachelor party.

Before long, the female strippers came into the room to give a drunk Wufei, rounds of lap dances. Heero, Milliardo and the rest got some too. Of course the braided girl came in and proved herself a stripper by choosing Heero, of all people, to give a lap dance too. Heero pretended to enjoy it and seem interested, but only managed to let his imagination fly free, visions of Duo filling his head. The weird part was that in his visions, Duo wasn't giving him a lap dance or wearing some crazy sexy outfit or having crazy sex with him. Duo was smiling from the entrance of the stupid overpriced toy store, and bathed in sunlight in the early hours of morning, barely covered by a black sheet. _I've had enough to drink._ Heero thought as the stripper moved on to some table top dancing with the other girls.

Two of the drinks spilled on the floor, one of Wufei's friends had thrown up, and the strippers had shaved Wufei's ass before Heero realized he had been sitting in a stupor at the thought of Duo being outside the very room. _WAY too much to drink._ Heero laughed to himself as Milliardo gestured to him to get the gift. Heero nodded, stood and opened the door, eyes scanning through the mist, lights, and sweaty dancers for the face of the boy who haunted his thoughts. The door closed behind him as he caught Quatre at the bar with Trowa still, and this time with Duo sitting next to him.

Duo had gotten up to dance about ten seconds before the door to the private room opened showing Heero that Quatre was in the club. The floor was slippery and crowded but Duo loved the feeling of other bodies barely brushing against his, not knowing if one of those bodies would eventually grab hold of his own and drag him into a sensual dance between strangers. Plenty of guys had caught his eye tonight, most of them ending up dancing with girls, but Duo held true to the opportunity and kept dancing, eventually finding a fresh face that would dance with him. The fresh face had a boyfriend, but Duo had insisted that they all dance together, which miraculously worked. He had also danced with a few cute girls who liked his hair, but let them know right off that he was gay and would NOT be taking them home tonight.

Duo was about to give up when he caught the eye of a guy straight out of a comic book. He was tall, had dirty blonde whispy hair, and was fit but not buff. _Kinda reminds me of Heero._ Duo thought as he danced in a hard to get kind of way. Soon enough, Duo felt a strong hand on his hip and swayed into it, leaning back and putting his arm around the other guys neck. Duo leaned his head to the side and let the hot guy come in closer as they grinded hips against each other. Mystery man whispered into Duo's ear.

"Chris." Is what he said. Duo smiled before Chris spun around to face Duo, still grinding hips. Duo kept dancing when Chris interrupted. "You are?" He said with quite a sexy smile.

"Heero." Duo answered. As soon as the name left his mouth he wondered why he had given it as his own name. He had been thinking about Heero, reminded of Heero by Chris's physique, but was still surprised to find himself impersonating the man that haunted his thoughts.

"Heero? Could I buy you a drink?" Chris asked in a husky voice. Not a deep voice but medium, and husky. Duo nodded with a sexy smile.

"I'll be over there." He pointed towards Quatre and Trowa who hadn't moved from the bar. Chris sidled off to the bar closest to them as Duo made his way to his seat next to Quatre and Trowa who gave him the eyebrow lifts.

"I told him my name was Heero!" Duo spat out, laughing. He watched Chris from across the floor. "His name is Chris. I mean that's what he told me. He's pretty hot and DAMN is he a good dancer!" Duo stated still watching Chris. When Quatre and Trowa didn't respond, Duo worried. "Have you met him before?" Duo asked watching as Chris made his way over to them. They still didn't respond causing Duo to tear his eyes away from Chris and to Quatre who was staring off in the other direction. Duo followed Quatre's gaze and only saw a door and some people dancing near it. "What?" He asked to which Quatre only turned and smiled.

Heero had turned away towards the entrance when he saw that Duo had found some guy to get him a drink. _At least that settles it. _ Heero pushed the earlier thoughts into the back of his mind, feeling a little empty after they were gone. He stepped into the fresh air and determined himself to walk to the car without a thought of Duo. When he reached the car he looked at his reflection in the tinted window and found a tear falling down his cheek.

_WHAT THE HELL?!_ Heero didn't cry! He wasn't crying! It must just be the drinks! He had a bunch of them. I mean between the Martini's and the random shots of tequila and vodka, he must just be completely drunk and off his rocker to be crying. He quickly regained his composure and fanned his face off, letting the night air cool off the heat in his face from embarrassment and crying. The gift was in the backseat which he got to quickly before making towards the entrance. As soon as he stepped inside he didn't want to be there. He walked briskly towards the back room and stopped as he saw Duo dancing with a hot guy. Quatre once again caught his gaze and Heero turned to the bar behind him and ordered a double shot of tequila. He downed that and turned around, still being watched by Quatre (and now Trowa) and still watching Duo dance with Mr. Gorgeous. Heero asked for another double shot and downed it as Duo started turning in Heero's direction, Mr. Sexy still grinding into his hips. About two seconds before Duo would've made eye contact, Heero, literally, ran off, covering his face with his forearm, still holding the double shot glass.

Heero shot through the door and leaned against it once it was closed, his face still covered with his arm. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_ Heero breathed deep before noticing how quiet the room was. He opened his eyes to everyone looking at him with confusion. Laughing it off, he swung the bag up in a drunken stupor and everyone erupted into banter, knowing that the real fun was about to start.

Duo had downed the drink quickly, this time it was pink and fruity. Chris smiled at that and pulled into the floor again. He held on tight to Duo's hips from behind and moved to the music. The lights flashed around them both and Duo felt hot air on his neck. Chris began kissing the salt off of Duo's neck, and Duo loved it. He liked the feeling of someone touching him back. They began turning to the music and Duo's eyes settled on a blur that streaked past in front of him, near the bar. He stopped. _That looked like…_

"Heero?" He heard a whisper in his ear. "Heero… want to sit down?" Duo realized it was Chris talking to him. He snapped back into reality.

"Yea. I'm getting kinda hot." Duo smiled.

"Wanna go outside?" Chris tilted his head in the direction of the door. Duo nodded and walked with him, relishing the cool air that gushed around them as they stepped into the night. "So you gonna give me your number before the night ends?" Chris asked casually.

"Wouldn't dare do otherwise." Duo flirted back. He felt around his pants for a piece of paper to find nothing. Though a hand did settle on his crotch and he was pushed up against the outside wall, in between a tree and a bush. Duo held his breath and Chris covered him, holding him in place with one arm on his shoulder and the other still on his crotch.

"You are one of the sexiest men I've ever seen. How bout taking your clothes off and letting that hair be all you wear for me tonight?" Chris spoke softly and directly into Duo's ear. "I can settle for just a number but wouldn't mind letting it go a little further." He sounded genuine to Duo, who pulsed against his hand.

"Let's have a little more fun here and see what happens." Duo suggested in a teasing voice. Chris smiled at that, let go of Duo and grabbed his hand, leading him back inside the club.

Wufei looked at the strap on in disbelief, redder if possible after being so drunk, and shot Heero a dirty but harmless look. The rest of the boys were still laughing and Milliardo patted Heero on the back.

"YOU!" Wufei yelled at Milliardo causing everyone to laugh harder. Soon, Milliardo and the rest of the boys felt tired and decided it was time to take Wufei home, who had found joy in figuring out what to do with the strap on. Milliardo dragged Wufei out of the room and emerged into the still crowded club. Heero was last out and as the group walked to the door, he saw Duo walk in with Mr. Fuckable. He ducked behind the tall Milliardo, hidden by Milliardo's hair. Heero made it unnoticed to the limo that was waiting for them.

"Coming Yuy?" Wufei asked, leaning against the tall man. Heero shook his head.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay a little longer. Maybe find someone hot to dance with. It might be my last time." Heero joked sarcastically.

"Ouch! Relena trou-"

"Whatever. She's being her usual selfish self." Heero sighed. "I bought her a vibrator." He admitted sheepishly. The others gave him a pity smile. "She wants me to use it tonight. I find myself less and less attracted to her every time we get in bed together… Anyway, you should be happy. You're marrying a beautiful and cool girl tomorrow night. Go get sleep and get over that hangover." Heero waved as the others piled, rather unceremoniously, in the limo and drove off.

Smiling to himself, Heero set out to make him self aware to Duo. Once again, for the umpteenth time this night, Heero walked into the club, but this time he didn't hide from Duo. _All we do is hide from each other._ Heero laughed at the thought but stopped as he saw Duo on the dance floor. He stepped onto the floor, and made his way through a bunch of sweaty people and stood near Duo and Mr. Walking Orgasm. Heero started swaying his hips to the beat, letting his hands trace up his thighs and abs. He made his way toward Duo until he 'accidentally' bumped into him.

"Sorry!" He shouted over the music.

Duo had danced with Chris almost all night and figured he would take the chance of going home with him. As long as he wore a condom and didn't tie him up, Duo would be fine. And he was pretty strong, don't let the thin throw you off, he was ripped and knew a few martial arts.

Just as he was going to suggest to Chris that they leave, someone bumped into him and rudely interrupted them by shouting 'sorry'! _Wait! I know that voice!_ Duo spun around and saw Heero Fucking Yuy standing in front of him in all his sexy fucking glory.

"Heero! What the hell are you doing here?" Duo asked.

"Bachelor party. I've been here all night, Duo." Heero said in a sexy voice that threw Duo off.

"Heero? His name is Heero? I thought your name was Heero?" Chris asked, causing Duo to jump. He had totally forgotten that Chris was there. He turned around slowly.

"You used my name?" Heero laughed behind Duo's back.

"Yea, about that… My real name is Duo." Duo shrugged. Chris looked a little peeved. "I didn't know if I could trust you. I gave you a fake name." Duo explained.

"Fake number too?" Chris looked even more peeved.

"You gave him your number?" Heero asked behind Duo, unable to hide the jealousy in his voice.

"Yes, it was fake, but I would've given you the real one after you had taken me home." Duo found the situation slip a little.

"You were going to let him take you home? Wow, didn't realize you were that easy." Heero sneered behind Duo, the alcohol getting the better of him.

"Who is this guy?" Okay, Chris was pissed now.

"I met him a couple days ago. He broke my nose, and took me home. We've been running into each other ever since." Duo said angrily.

"Well, he's been hiding from me actually." Heero explained to Chris over Duo's shoulder. Duo spun around.

"I haven't been hiding! Okay, so I hid twice, but you kept 'seeking' me out or something!" Duo said defensively. Chris started to talk behind him.

"I'm not 'seeking' you out Duo. You happen to work at the sex shop that I had to visit a gazillion times this week. Any other week, and we never would have seen each other again!" Heero spat back. Chris still tried to chime in over their bickering.

"Well then good riddance! The bachelor party is over! So why'd you have to ruin my night?" Duo felt his throat tighten and he didn't understand why.

Heero was silent. He looked down at his feet. Suddenly the two bickering boys heard a gruff, "I'm not dealing with this." And Duo watched wordlessly as Chris walked away and out of the club. Duo started to go after him when Heero grabbed his arm. Duo turned so violently that his arm was pulled free. He let his glare settle on Heero's retinas before turning back towards where Chris went.

Once Duo felt the air, he knew Chris was already gone. He swiped the air and let out a yell of frustration. _STUPID FUCKING YUY!_ Duo walked so fast back into the club that the people were blurs around him. He found Quatre and asked if they could leave.

"I don't know where Trowa is. Let's find him and then we can go." Quatre said, a little too casually. Duo noticed but was too angry to question it.

Heero had kicked himself in the head for making Duo mad at him and started towards the bar for another drink where Trowa headed him off.

"Out of my way. I need a drink." Heero said trying to push past Trowa who was remarkably strong and held his place.

"You need Duo." Trowa answered with a smirk.

Quatre led Duo to the back where they saw Trowa walking into one of the private rooms. Quatre led Duo and followed Trowa in only to find Heero in there facing the wall. Duo sighed as he realized and before he could leave, Quatre and Trowa had already left and shut the door. He felt a hand grab his arm.

"Wait!" Heero said pulling Duo away from the door. Duo fought the grip so hard that they turned and he flipped over the armrest on a couch and landed on his back. Heero flipped onto Duo pinning him down by his wrists and legs.

"Get the fuck off of me." Duo said in an undertone.

Duo expected Heero to say no, to talk, and for there to be more fighting between him and the stupid guy who had ruined his night. What he did not expect, however, was a kiss.

Heero hadn't even thought about it, he had just let his face fall so that his lips would meet Duo's. At first, Duo turned away without kissing back. Heero backed up to see Duo's reaction. His eyes were wide, not in anger, but in surprise. Heero lowered his head again and planted a kiss on Duo's cheek, forehead, nose, chin, corner of the mouth and then he paused directly over the others mouth, their lips _just_ touching.

Duo didn't turn away. Heero laid a soft kiss on Duo's lips, to which Duo kissed back.

Duo didn't understand what was going on, and knew perfectly well that Heero was drunk as fuck and probably just using him, but Duo was so damn attracted to Heero that he couldn't resist. When Heero had placed soft kisses all over his face, Duo's heart skipped multiple beats, and when Heero waited before kissing him again, Duo fell. In love, in lust, into a deep sea of stupidness… whatever. He fell and he fell hard. Heero was kissing him deeply and… passionately? Duo's eyes flew open.

Heero felt Duo's eyes fly open and broke off the kiss.

"Please, don't do that." Heero pleaded softly. "I hate that." His voice was gentle and he wore a slight smile.

"What?" Duo asked breathlessly.

"Don't open your eyes when I kiss you." Heero gave him a little peck. "It's not pretty."

Duo almost laughed out loud. _Pretty?_ That was the last word he expected Heero use to explain a kiss. Instead of laughing, Duo settled for closing his eyes and soon enough, he felt Heero's lips brushing against his. Then Heero's tongue stroked against his top lip, asking for entrance, which Duo gave. Their lips parted and Duo felt Heero's tongue slide over his and flick to the roof of his mouth. Duo, in turn, swirled his tongue around Heero's and pulled his tongue in to suck lightly on Heero's. After a few sucks, Duo let Heero's tongue slip out of his mouth and Heero breathed heavily over him.

Heero avoided Duo's gaze and tilted his head down and came to rest of Duo's chest.

"Let _me_ take you home tonight, Duo." Heero asked into Duo's chest.

"Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

I Don't Love You

Chapter 8

I don't own Gundam Wing characters or rights.

A/N - Sorry it's short. It's the good stuff, and a little fluff. Next chapter is already underway. I'm not sure how many chapters are left but I have plans so don't you worry. Hope you enjoy and again, sorry it's short.

* * *

Duo and Heero ran, hand in hand, past Trowa and Quatre in the club to Heero's SUV in the parking lot. They were laughing and Duo's pony tail bounced around behind him.

Heero fumbled with the key to the car but eventually got it unlocked. Duo flew into the seat and buckled himself before Heero was even able to close the door. Heero gave Duo a look.

"In a hurry?" He teased.

"Just get going Heero." Duo laughed.

Heero started the car and the two boys waved to Trowa and Quatre who had just walked out of the club. Duo leaned back into the seat once they hit the road, and was refreshed when Heero rolled Duo's window down to let in some cool air.

"The window's fogging up." Heero breathed. Duo watched the fog disperse and smiled over to Heero once it was gone.

It was only about ten minutes before they reached the apartment complex. Heero parked out on the curb and Duo pulled him from the drivers seat and ran him around the building and up the stairs. Mick was on his landing, about to enter his house when Duo rushed Heero up.

"Heya Mick!" Duo said, finding the house key amidst all the key chains.

"Have a nice night!" Mick teased in a sing-song voice before entering his own door. Duo kicked the door open once it was unlocked and dragged Heero in.

Heero pulled Duo back and against the door, pinning him by his wrists and planting a passionate kiss on Duo's lips. Duo parted his lips letting their tongues intertwine before pushing back on Heero. In a fit of needing breath, Heero pulled away and wrapped his arms around Duo's hips.

"Still want me to get off?" He teased. He let go of Duo's hips and tugged at the bottom of Duo's shirt.

"Fuck, that was cute!" Duo breathed as he followed Heero's hand to the bottom of his shirt. He pulled up on it, pulling it over his head. "I don't want cute Heero. I want you, right now." He added tugging innocently at the bottom of Heero's shirt. Heero was wearing a nice dark blue t-shirt under a black blazer with matching black slacks.

Heero took the hint and threw off the blazer, landing it on the couch, before pulling up on his own shirt, revealing his bare chest. Duo pulled him into an embrace and a kiss before pulling him farther into the apartment.

Their shoes and socks came off in the hallway, pants in the doorway to Duo's room, and when they reached the bed, Duo peeled away Heero's boxers releasing Heero's length. Heero found himself on his back with Duo looming over him. Duo parted Heero's legs with his knees and bent down in between them.

Heero gasped as Duo licked his inner thigh, all the way from the knee to the crease in the hip, before planting a kiss on the crease and giving it a little nibble. His hand wrapped around Heero's length and began to pump up and down until a little dew appeared on Heero's tip. Duo took that as an invitation and reached up to lick it off.

A moan escaped Heero's throat as a low grumble. Duo swirled his tongue around the tip to which Heero's hips bucked up causing his cock to thrust into Duo's mouth. Duo let it in and wrapped his mouth around the warm length and pressed his lips around the outside. Heero's knee's tightened around Duo's shoulders.

"Fuck!" Heero gasped as Duo began to lick up and down his shaft, sucking and squeezing, slowing and speeding to keep Heero on edge. Heero bucked into Duo's mouth again, thrusting his cock farther down. Duo let it happen again and continued pulsing up and down, letting his hands roam Heero's chest.

Heero wasn't aware of anything once Duo had wrapped his mouth around his penis. There could've been a million people at the window watching and Heero wouldn't have noticed. He was only vaguely aware of the hands that were putting pressure on his hips and tickled his stomach in a way that only made Heero harder. He jerked one arm to life and let his hand meet the hand that was tickling his stomach. The fingers twisted into each other and Heero squeezed as Duo sped up at his crotch. There was a tingle behind his bellybutton that warmed before travelling down towards Duo. Heero's hips bucked one last time, sending his cock even farther into Duo's mouth which felt so good that the tingling that had travelled there expanded his cock before exploding into Duo's mouth.

Heero's hips were off the bed, held up by his feet and back as Duo too one last drink of Heero's passion. Their hands still entwined, Heero pulled Duo up to his mouth after falling back to the bed. He could taste himself in Duo's mouth but didn't mind, it actually turned him on more, if that was even possible.

Duo plunged into his mouth, savoring the taste of his seed mixed with his mouth. Heero's arms wrapped around him and pulled him to a straddle, never breaking the kiss. Heero hooked a finger on the inside of the elastic on Duo's boxers, forcing Duo to break away and get off for a couple of seconds that felt like an eternity to Heero who was already missing the warmth of Duo against him.

"Take your hair down." Heero whispered as Duo was sliding off his boxers.

"No." Duo whispered back, now naked and crawling back on top of Heero. "You do it."

Heero's hands trailed up from Duo's hips, over his butt and across his back to reach the band that held the hair. He tugged softly to get all of it out before throwing the band into the oblivion. Duo's hair cascaded down creating a wall that hid their faces from the outside world.

"Kiss me, Duo. Fuck me." Heero pleaded under the hair. Duo smiled and attacked Heero's mouth with his own, letting his own length poke Heero in the stomach. Duo leaned back for air, taking in the naked Heero underneath him with half lidded eyes.

"First time?" Duo asked as he eyed the place that he wanted to delve into most.

"With a guy, yes." Heero breathed heavily.

"Damn." Duo joked as he slid a finger into his mouth then into Heero's opening. He felt his finger get dry too quickly and pulled out before it would cause any discomfort for Heero. "Fucking a. Hold on." Duo said impatiently. He leaned over to the side of the bed and reached into the side drawer where there was a pink bottle of lube. "_Not_ your fault." He added as he saw Heero look embarrassed. "I'm just selfish and horny." Duo laughed as he leaned over to give Heero another kiss.

He applied some of the pink lube to his fingers and slid them back into Heero, who seemed to like it because he pushed down against it.

"More." Duo barely heard it through the heavy breathing. He added another finger to which Heero pushed down on again. "More." Again, Duo almost missed it through the moans and breathing. Duo slid a third finger in and pulsed it softly.

"Fuck me Duo!" That one Duo heard. Heero practically screamed it. Duo pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the side of the mattress before grabbing Heero's hand and pouring some lube on his fingertips. Heero took the invitation and wrapped his hand around Duo's shaft, rubbing the lube onto it.

Duo leaned over Heero, and placed his cock at Heero's entrance. They locked eyes for another eternity before simultaneously thrusting against each other pulling Duo into Heero.

Held up by his hands, over Heero, Duo watched Heero's face with every pulse of his own. Heero grabbed onto Duo's arms causing his arms to buckle and he lowered to Heero, landing a kiss.

Duo pushed and pulled inside of Heero until Heero grabbed himself and pulsed along with Duo's beat. The familiar tingle spread down Heero in a rush of sensations inside and out. His own length pulsed in his hand and before long the sensations overwhelmed him and he spilled out onto himself, all of his muscles contracting around Duo.

The muscles tightened around Duo as Heero spilled out between them and the image and the tightness brought him pounding harder until he pulsed into Heero, spilling his seed inside the other boy.

Duo pulled out and collapsed next to Heero, whose knees dropped. The two bys breathed heavily against each other, finally ending up wrapped in each others arms. Heero reached a hand to stroke at some wisps of Duo's hair.

"I forgot to tell you." Heero spoke, and Duo opened his eyes. "I remember now, that I noticed your hair the first time we met. It teased my thoughts as I drove away from you that first time."

"But you said that you had never noticed it before." Duo teased, eyes falling shut from exhaustion.

"I know. I was a little preoccupied with your hiding." The two boys laughed. Duo willed an eye open to look at Heero.

"What now? What about your girly?" Duo asked, letting his eye close, not sure if he wanted the answer.

"I don't know." Heero sighed, his breath blowing against Duo's face. "Go to sleep, you're tired."

"If I'm tired, you must be half dead." Duo joked, eyes still closed.

"Nah, I'm just fine." Heero leaned into Duo. "Go to sleep Duo." And they did.


	9. Chapter 9

I Don't Love You

Chapter 9

I, sadly, don't own the rights to Gundam Wing. But it would be totally awesome if someone left it in their will for me.

A/N – You'll see a part where I didn't write the "good stuff." And that's because it's not really the "good stuff." And no one wants to read that anyway, at least not 1x2 fans. You'll see. And I felt kinda bad for Relena during this chapter, so to lessen my guilt, I attempted to make her annoying, but my heart still went out to her… Oh well.

* * *

Duo woke up to a warmth on his face. His eyes melted open and immediately shut again at the light coming through the window. _Damn that's bright!_ He turned over and away from the light to open his eyes again and see, instead, the alarm clock.

12:37 pm.

"Shit!" The blankets flew up around Duo as he flew out of bed and into the bathroom. The refection in the mirror caught his gaze. _Why am I naked?_ He noticed. _And why is my hair?... Oh man, this is gonna be a bitch to get untangled._ He looked closer in the mirror and saw little scratches all over his arms and shoulders. _Oh yea!_ Remembering the night before, Duo backtracked into the bedroom to apologize to Heero for the rude awakening.

"Sorry about that! It's just really-" Heero wasn't there. Duo threw aside the sheets in case Heero was hiding. He wasn't. Under the bed was empty except for miscellaneous things of Duo's and he had already been in the bathroom.

Deciding to check the rest of the house, Duo walked down the hallway, checking the office/guest room and the other bathroom. No Heero. Emerging out of the hallway and into the living room, Duo noticed that his clothes were still scattered all over the floor but there was no sign of Heero's. The kitchen was empty and Duo peered through the curtains covering the balcony (as he was still naked) and noticed it was quiet. Turning on his heel, Duo slumped back into his room and to the window and looked out.

Heero's car was gone.

"Damnit!" Duo cursed to himself before collapsing on the bed. "Damnit, damnit, damnit!" He cried into the pillow.

* * *

Heero had awoken to a sleeping Duo wrapped around his waist. _What a perfect morning._ He thought to himself. He had managed to slip Duo off of him enough to look at the alarm clock over Duo's shoulder.

11:40 am.

_Shit!_ Heero quickly and silently slipped out of bed. He flipped through a couple articles of clothing before finding his boxers. His pants were at the door which he slipped on over his boxers, shoes and socks in the hallway, where he mistook one of Duo's socks for his own. He found his shirt in the living room, near the door and slipped that on and his blazer before heading back into the hallway and running water through his hair in the guest bathroom. Duo was sleeping soundly on his bed when Heero took one last glance in before running to the kitchen, scribbling something on the back of a coupon and setting it on the counter.

A vibration in his pants told him that he was being summoned and he took the phone out of his pocket as he closed the front door behind him, the air from outside blowing the note off the counter in between it and the fridge.

"Yea, I'm on my way Wufei. I know, I slept in." Heero spoke into the phone as he padded down the stairs. "I'll be there in twenty." There was a mumble from the other line. "Just get in your tux, I have plenty of time to get into mine. The wedding isn't for another five hours!" Another grumble. "Yea, see ya." With that, Heero shut his phone and ran around the building and into his car, ignoring the ten missed calls from Relena.

* * *

"Heero, I don't understand. You could've come home last night. I did." Relena whispered into Heero's ear as they danced at the wedding. "I missed the whole 'spending the night with the girls' thing, hoping you would come home." Heero held her at a distance.

"I was too drunk to come home Relena. I stayed with Wufei and the guys." Heero lied.

"Then why were you late?" Relena snapped.

"I had to take care of some things! I went home to take a shower and grab some things that I needed. Plus, as the best man, I had certain duties to fulfill." Heero was grateful that Wufei hadn't given away to Relena that he hadn't spent the night with him. And that was why Wufei was his best friend. Wufei had, however, told Relena that Heero was running a little late, and that was why Heero had to spill the beans to Wufei about what had happened with Duo.

Relena didn't retort and took what she was given. Heero knew that tonight was the night for letting her know that he wasn't in love with her anymore. And so, on the way home, there was much tension in the car.

"Relena." It was about the tenth time Heero had started, and the tenth time Heero hadn't finished what he started. Or so he thought.

"Heero, I love you." Relena spoke softly. Heero felt his heart go out to her. "But you need to open up to me. You're always so distant and I don't like that. Can't you just open up… a little?" Heero felt his heart come back.

"Do you really want me to open up to you Relena?" He saw an opening.

"Of course!"

"You may not like it." He saw Relena smile.

"I want it Heero."

Heero focused on the road.

"Relena, I don't… I…" He started, not sure how to say it nicely.

"Oh, go on Heero!" Relena ushered.

"I don't love you anymore." He sighed and kept his eyes on the road so he didn't have to see her reaction. She shifted her focus forward.

"Oh…" She whispered sadly.

"I'll arrange to stay somewhere else and for now I'll sleep in the guest bedroom. You can keep the house, but I'll need the car. I'm sure you can afford a new one." Heero spoke gently.

"You've thought this through?" Relena asked, exasperated.

"Sort of. I'm still a little unsure of things. Like the furniture, and all that." Heero answered.

"You can take what you need, Heero." Relena said. Heero looked over at her; she was crying silently.

"Same for you." Heero finished. The rest of the ride was silent.

When they reached the house, Relena went straight for the room upstairs. Heero walked around, taking note of things that were his, and things that he would have to ask Relena about. Not much later Heero walked into the bedroom and saw Relena sitting on the bed, reading, and when she didn't look up at him, he took his toiletries from the bathroom and took some clothes from the drawer and stuffed them in a suitcase he had grabbed out of the closet.

"You're leaving tonight?" Relena's voice made Heero look up at her and he found her crying.

"No, I have no where to go. I'll sleep in the guest bedroom tonight. I'm just taking the essentials so that I don't make you uncomfortable tomorrow morning. I'll take the rest when you're not home. When I find an apartment, I'll call you about what I can take and what I can't." Heero watched her face crumble and reached a hand to her cheek. "You're a beautiful girl; you'll find someone more deserving." He tried to comfort her. She placed her hand on top of his and tugged on his arm a little.

"You said I could take what I want." She spoke softly.

"What do you want?" Heero asked. She tugged harder, pulling him towards her.

"You. One last time. Give me that." She pleaded. Heero sighed.

"That will hurt you." He explained.

"I'm already hurt." She pulled him into a kiss. "Please?" She begged.

Heero took her mouth to his one last time, and climbed on top of her, sliding his hand under her night dress.

* * *

Duo walked into 'Attitude' with an attitude, memories the day before racing through his head. He had spent the day cleaning up his room and apartment. After all was clean, he went grocery shopping and bought himself a pint of ice cream, mint chocolate chip, and ate the whole thing while watching a movie on TV.

"Hi Duo! How was your weekend?" Quatre asked suggestively.

"If I never see Heero Yuy again, it'll be too soon." Duo answered angrily. Quatre made a scared face and rushed to Duo's side.

"What happened? Do I need to give him a good punch in the face?" Quatre joked. Duo just pushed him away and went into one of the back rooms to start any stocking that needed to happen. Quatre got the hint and stayed in the front for anyone that came in. But when Heero came walking in around noon, looking happy, Quatre worried for Duo.

"Can I help you?" Quatre tried to sound neutral but knew he wasn't fooling Heero, who gave him a confused look.

"Is Duo in today? He wasn't at home." Heero said carefully, noticing that Quatre was mad at him. Quatre sighed deeply and walked into the back room. Heero waited in the front and when an angry looking Duo came into focus, Heero smiled.

"Can I get something for you?" Duo asked through gritted teeth.

"How are you?" Heero asked, even more carefully.

"I've been better. Is there anything you need help finding?" Duo said in a mock professional tone. Heero looked to Quatre for help. Quatre only shrugged his shoulders, still a little angry with whatever Heero had done to his friend.

"What's wrong, Duo?" Heero started worrying that Duo had somehow found out about what had happened between him and Relena the night before.

"What's wrong? I was used!" Duo said. When Heero didn't speak Duo turned his head to the side and put his hands on his hips. "Aw, fuck. I should have known. You were hella drunk and I fell for it." Duo shook his head, laughing angrily at himself.

"Wait! I didn't use you!" Heero spat, finally finding words. Duo looked at him for an explanation. "I _was_ hella drunk, but that's what gave me the courage to take you home." Heero said, as if that explained everything.

"Were you hella drunk when you _courageously_ left me in the middle of the night?" Duo retorted. Heero smiled in understanding. "What's so fucking funny?"

"You didn't get my note?" When Duo just looked at him dumbly Heero continued. "I left you a note, on the counter, on the back of a little coupon… I think it was for dish soap."

"There wasn't anything on the counter." Duo cut Heero off as he started to rebuttal. "And I _checked_ Heero. Nothing!" Duo started to turn back into the back room.

"But, I left a note." Heero said so softly that Duo, who was halfway into the back room, didn't hear it. Quatre did, however, and realized that his friend was misunderstanding something.

"Wait, Duo. Just talk to him." Quatre said to Duo's back. Duo whipped around, pleading, but Quatre just shook his head. "Talk." Duo walked to the check out counter and sat, looking to Heero for answers.

"Wufei's wedding was yesterday. Remember the bachelor party? The strap on?" Heero raised an eyebrow. Duo merely nodded. "I was the best man so I had to be with the groom early. He wasn't happy that I was late." Heero chuckled a little. Duo's gaze fell.

"But I _didn't_ see a note." He said.

"So you're calling me a liar?" Heero wasn't the least bit phased by Duo's attitude.

"Yes I am." Duo_was_ annoyed with Heero's lack of affect. Suddenly, behind Heero, Quatre flapped his arms. Duo looked past Heero at him and saw him mouth the words: _Take him out! _Quatre pointed with his thumb towards the door. Duo pretended to scratch his forehead and shook his head at Quatre. Heero leaned against the counter with a slight smile on his face.

"I need to tell you something, Duo." Heero whispered. Duo wasn't paying attention, but was suddenly very itchy as he was scratching his head a lot. Heero smiled again. "Alright, I guess I'll see you later Duo." Heero made to leave.

"No!" Duo strangled out. Heero turned back around to see Duo reaching over the counter. Duo rested his head on the counter and mumbled something. Heero came closer in order to hear.

"What was that?" He said in a knowing voice.

"Wanna. Go. To. Lunch?" Duo pouted to the counter. Quatre relaxed behind Heero.

"No." Heero smiled again. Duo looked up, frazzled. "If _you_ want to go, sure. But if it's gonna take Quatre flailing his arms behind me to get you to ask, then no." Heero took a look back at Quatre who had turned a bright pink color. Duo looked utterly confused when Heero faced him again. "There's a mirror behind you Duo. I saw the whole thing."

Duo whipped around and saw a little mirror on the wall behind him. He had totally forgotten that it was there and by the time he turned back around, Heero was already halfway out the door.

"I'll come back later." He said before walking out the door. Duo and Quatre watched as he rounded the corner.

"Okay, so seriously. What happened Duo?" Quatre asked, flipping the open sign to'out to lunch'.

"He kissed me, and took me home. He stayed the night and when I woke up, he was gone." Quatre gave him a knowing look. "Yes." Duo added to the obvious question in Quatre's eyes. "And I _swear_ there was no note." Duo sighed.

"Go after him Duo. Go talk to him. Let him take you _home_ again so you figure out this whole thing." Quatre walked over to Duo and pushed him off the chair. Duo fumbled to gain his footing before smiling at Quatre and darting out the store.

Heero waited in his car for about thirty seconds before deciding to go back and make Duo take him out. Duo was supposed to deny that it was Quatre's idea, and go with him, and Heero wasn't about to give up without a fight. He scurried along the wall of the store and turned around the corner.

Duo ran towards the corner of the store where the parking lot was. _Argh, why is it always me?_ As Duo rounded the corner something or someone appeared and he slammed right into it. Although he was able to turn his head in reflex and not break his nose… again, Duo still managed to find the concrete.

"Duo!" He heard a familiar voice yell from somewhere above him. He opened his eyes and saw Heero. "Are you alright?" Heero bent down to help Duo up.

"Auugh…" Duo moaned and he held up his right arm. Heero took it as an invitation to help Duo up and when Heero wrapped his hand around it, Duo moaned louder. "Fuck!" Duo gasped closing his eyes again.

"What?!" Heero pleaded. Duo opened both eyes and laughed.

"I think it's broken."


	10. Chapter 10

I Don't Love You

Chapter 10

I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do, however, love it to death.

A/N – For one: I was seriously sick these last couple weeks. Some crazy cold flu thing that peaks twice or three times before actually letting you feel better. For two: I've been in crazy rehearsals and tech week for my show that opens on March 20. That means that as soon as it opens, life will be going, somewhat, back to normal; No week long rehearsals so more free time for me!

And since I wrote that note a week ago, I'm truly sorry it took so long to finish.

* * *

Heero had helped Duo up and brought him back inside the store to an extremely confused and amused Quatre. After some debate, Quatre called Trowa and let Heero take Duo to the hospital for lack of movement in the wrist. Duo's stomach grumbled in the car on the way there.

"Hungry?" Heero teased. Duo looked less than amused. "I'm sorry." Duo snorted.

There was a silence, about ten minutes long, before Heero thought of something to say.

"So, Duo? What do you say to going out with me tonight?" Heero asked, aware that Duo was still a little mad that he had left, but he wasn't about to let that thwart the chance that he could get to know this boy that drove him nuts. Duo snorted again.

"What about your girly?" Duo asked, letting out his frustration on Heero.

"She's not my girly anymore Duo." Duo heard from somewhere to his left. He whipped his head towards Heero. "I broke it off."

"F..for… me?" Duo gasped, feeling the guilt of his anger settle in his stomach.

"No."

The guilt subsided a lot at that.

"I only mean, that I did it because we simply weren't doing that well together. But I noticed that because of you, Duo." Heero finished. The guilt came creeping back into Duo's stomach.

"Heh, well… I have that affect on people." Duo brushed the guilt off. He caught Heero's side glance and smiled a little to let his destroyer and hero know that it would be alright. "Do I need to dress up?" Duo asked. It took Heero a moment to understand what Duo was talking about.

"Not too much."

* * *

The x-ray technicians had been on lunch break so the doctors gave Duo a wrist brace and told him to come back in an hour. So, here Duo and Heero were, eating at a little sandwich shop downtown from the oh-too-familiar hospital.

"You know, this wouldn't be so bad if I weren't right handed." Duo said into sandwich, which he was having trouble holding with his left hand. Heero laughed.

"You'll just have to learn how to write and eat left handed." Heero took a bite of his own sandwich.

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Ambidextrous." The moment allowed the two boys to eat in peace. "So where are we going tonight?" Duo said after shoving the last half of his sandwich into his mouth. Heero gaped at the volume of Duo's mouth before answering.

"I actually don't know yet. After you get your arm fixed I have some things I need to do before we go out." Heero tore his thoughts away from what else could fit into Duo's mouth.

"Like what? Errands? _Special_ buys? I work at the only porn store in the city, you can't hide anything risqué from me." Duo said with a smile.

"I have an appointment on a lease for an apartment. It's a little awkward living with Relena now." Heero looked down at his still unfinished sandwich. A squeaky sound tore him from his sandwich. Duo gaped at him.

"You're still living with her?! Weird!" Duo stated. "Where you gonna move to?"

"I haven't decided on anywhere yet. The place I'm checking out today is-"

"Heero!" Duo interrupted. Heero looked around for possible danger but stopped at the sound of Duo's laughter. "Have you seen my apartment?" Duo asked, still laughing.

"Yes." Heero answered, thoroughly confused.

"There's a couch, TV, bed, desk, computer and table. It's pretty nice and there are two bedrooms, and I have to admit, it would be nice to have a little help on the rent." Heero grasped at the situation that Duo was trying to talk Heero into. "I don't drive, so there's plenty of parking. Two spots! Air conditioning, heating, I'm pretty good at making macaroni and cheese and eating out-"

"Isn't it a bit soon Duo?" Heero teased with a smile. Duo looked up from his waving arms and into Heero's eyes.

"Well… I was… I… You're right. Never mind." Duo smiled sheepishly and glanced at his watch. "It's about time for those technicians to get back."

* * *

"Your wrist has the tiniest minor fracture Mr. Maxwell. We won't need to cast it, just keep it in that brace for the next three weeks and come back for a checkup and we'll see about it then." Duo smiled at Heero who was happy that Duo hadn't broken anything really bad like last time. "How's that nose of yours? Feeling better?" The doctor asked.

"Yea, I can touch it now, but it still hurts." Duo poked his nose lightly.

Heero and Duo walked out of the hospital and into the breeze feeling some slight déjà vu. And again, Heero gave Duo a ride home, stopping at the apartments and getting out to walk Duo to his door. The silence between built up and when Duo unlocked the door, the click sounded like a bomb going off right on the stairs next to them. Heero sighed and spoke.

"So I'll be here around 7. Or is that too late?" He asked Duo at the door. Duo squirmed a little which confused Heero but he decided to not notice.

"No it's fine. Not too dressy?" Duo squirmed against the door frame, almost straddling it. Heero's face flushed.

"Right. Well…" Heero turned to go.

"Wanna come in? You said the meeting wasn't until 3, and it's not like you haven't been in here before." Heero turned to see Duo hugging the door frame. Duo watched as Heero looked at his watch; it was only about 1:30. Then Heero looked over his shoulder and down the stairs and back at his watch. "Geez, if it's gonna kill you, forget it." Duo teased. Heero shot him an embarrassed look.

"I can't stay long." Heero said accusingly. Duo simply smiled and led the way.

Walking in and not being distracted by a hot naked guy made it obvious to Heero that Duo really didn't have much furniture. There was a couch, a TV on a small entertainment center, and a table for 4 next to the kitchen which had a bar but no bar stools. The hallway was empty as Heero followed Duo into his room, completely unaware as to where the other was leading him. The room was large but only had a bed, a chair, an armoire and a dresser under the window.

"Duo? Why don't you drive?" Heero asked, suddenly recalling their conversation in the sandwich shop. Duo answered from the bathroom.

"I can't afford a car. I actually can drive; I have my license. Just no car." Duo said over a stream of water. Heero flushed red.

"Duo! Are you taking a piss?!" Heero bellowed as he turned away from the bathroom. Duo laughed in response.

"Wherever we go tonight, they'd better have good drinks. You're more fun when you're drunk." Duo said as he flushed the toilet and washed his hand(s). Walking out of the bathroom, Duo spotted Heero in a huff next to the door, which only made him laugh again. He admired Heero from behind deciding that no matter what, Heero would spend the night with him again tonight.

Heero turned around pouting and to reassure Duo, shot him a flash of a smile.

They stood feet apart from each other but in that instant felt simultaneously miles away from each other. Each searched the others face for hesitation, felt a pull and found themselves tangled in each others arms.

Duo's mouth reached Heero's, plunging his tongue into the depths while Heero pulled at Duo's tongue with his own. Their mouths parted, letting in soft intakes of breath, before plunging into each other again. Heero's hands pulled at the base of Duo's braid, causing knots while Duo pulled Heero's head closer to his own. They could smell the sweet breath of each other and took it in, letting it fill them up and take them higher. Heero pushed Duo into the room, Duo pulling him willingly. Their legs hit the bed and Duo toppled over pulling Heero along for the ride.

"You're on fire Duo!" Heero breathed as his kisses fell to Duo's neck. Duo arched back and moaned, his eyes closing. Heero's hands slipped underneath Duo's shirt, sliding it up as he slid his hand up Duo's chest, still lapping away at Duo's neck. Somewhere around their groins, a vibration and sound made them jump. Heero jumped up and reached into his pants pulling out his phone. The look on his face at the caller id told Duo exactly what he needed to know; it was Relena.

Duo rolled out from under Heero and pulled his clothes back into place as he stood up. Heero threw an apologetic look to Duo and opened his phone, answering.

"Yes, Relena?" Heero spoke. Duo didn't listen, and didn't want to listen to the rest of it and so left the room altogether. After slumping on the couch and finding something interesting to watch, Duo watched as Heero trudged out of the bedroom and waited by the threshold of the hallway, awkwardly. Duo gave him a look as if to say: _what was that about?_ Heero didn't answer but just looked around the feeble apartment, apparently thinking about something. Finally Duo vocalized his question.

"May I ask what that was about?" Duo asked carefully.

"We'll talk about it later." Heero snapped. Duo was taken aback and went back to his show in a huff. "I'm gonna go get ready for my appointment Duo. I'll see you at seven?" He said while walking towards the door.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Heero." Duo answered without even looking as Heero closed the door behind him.

* * *

Heero had made it all the way to Relena's house to take a shower before deciding that he wouldn't take a shower after all. And now that he had cooled down after the make out session, he felt less hot and sweaty. He turned around and made for the appointment, never walking into the house where Relena was waiting behind the curtain in the front window.

He met his realtor in the apartment he was checking out after meeting with the apartment managers to check on the condition of the lease. It wasn't ten minutes later that Heero left the apartment knowing that he'd never be back.

* * *

It was only four o'clock when Duo heard a knock on his door from his place on his bed. He didn't want to get up and knew it wouldn't be Heero after so little time and so decided to let it go unnoticed. He heard the front door knob jiggle and a creak as it was opened which caused Duo to flip up on his bed and rush to his bedroom door. His wrist throbbed at the sudden movement and in the few seconds it took him to wince at his pain, the bedroom door flew open and he narrowly escaped breaking _another_ bone.

"Duo! Trowa couldn't come in and it was slow so I decided to close shop early and see if you were okay! Are you okay?" Quatre yelled into the room, not noticing Duo standing in shock about an inch away from the opened door. "Duo! Did I hurt you?" Quatre asked finally seeing the braided boy and stepping to him. Duo merely shook his head. "Good. How's your wrist?"

"Barely broken but they put it in a brace." Duo answered showing the braced wrist to Quatre. "You scared the shit out of me!" He said, finally getting over the initial shock of the scary noises and the flying door. "I heard knocking, and creaky noises, and I knew Heero couldn't be back so soon-"

"So Heero's coming back?" Quatre asked suggestively. "I don't get you two. You like him, you hate him, you sleep with him, you hate him, you like him… What's next? Male pregnancy?" Quatre laughed at his own joke but Duo didn't find it funny.

"He's taking me out tonight." Duo said in his defense.

"To where? The hospital cafeteria? I mean I guess they do have good sandwiches…" Quatre trailed off at the angry look on Duo's face.

"He went to look at an apartment. He broke up with his girly. Said it was awkward living with her still, and I agreed. Anyway, we're going out around 7." Duo went back to his spot on the bed, his bad mood deepening at the coldness of his once warm spot.

"I get it, I get it! I'll leave you alone. Maybe I can see what Trowa was doing that he couldn't come in… Just have fun tonight." Quatre walked to the bedroom door. "Don't worry about me, I'll figure out something to do." Quatre slowly crossed the threshold into the hallway. "I can find my way out! It's not like I haven't been here a thousand times before!" Duo rolled his eyes as Quatre's voice was heard from down the hallway. "I was just checking up on my best friend because he got his wrist broken by some sleeze ball jerk that broke his nose, slept with his and then left him…" Duo couldn't take it. He jumped out of bed and ran into the hallway, past a smiling Quatre and to the front door, opening it so furiously that he stubbed his toe on it, cursed and shoved Quatre out without a backwards glance before slamming it shut in victory.

Duo had made it to the beginning of the hallway before there was a knock on the door. Duo rushed to it, threw it open and yelled out.

"Quatre! Thank you for coming! I'll see you TOMORROW, BEST FRIEND!" Being sure to emphasize those last three words directly into the deep blue eyes of… "Heero!" Duo stepped back from the face of Heero Yuy who stood in shock on his doorstep, Quatre's eyes glinting over his shoulder.

"That's all I ask Duo. Have fun!" Quatre said after a little wave and he dashed down the stairs. Duo stood dumbstruck.

"Heh, heh, h-hhhh-Heero?" Duo stuttered, still freaked out by Quatre. "It's o-only about, about four thirty. D-didn't you s-say seven?" Duo noticed he was still in the doorway and that Heero looked seriously confused. He moved aside and let the short haired boy into his apartment.

"It's a little past four thirty actually, and I didn't like the apartment. At all." Duo watched as Heero's eyes darted around the living room. "How about we go out a little early?" Heero proposed. Duo's face lit up in anticipation and he nodded. "Don't dress up. It's gonna be casual." Heero called after Duo who darted to his room to dress up.

"Why am I getting dressed then? I should just go in this and that's no fun!" Duo whined from his room. He heard Heero laugh and decided to take matters into his own hands.

After putting on a very red and very tight T-shirt, Duo threw on a black every day vest and dashed out of his room to Heero's side. He let Heero give him the once over and threw his hands to Heero's chest, pushing him to the couch and straddling him.

"We don't have to go out, Duo." Heero breathed into Duo's chest. Duo grabbed his face and threw them both into an impassioned kiss. Duo lowered his hands and pulled up on the fabric of the others shirt, breaking the kiss only to peel it over his lovers head. "Does this mean you don't want to go out?" Heero asked in between kisses.

"Not at all." Duo breathed next to Heero's ear. He shifted a little and stepped off of Heero's lap. "It means that I want you to look as good as I do." Duo said with a wink before holding up a deep indigo shirt identical to his red one. Heero leaned back into the couch.

"You tricked me." He let a smile caress his lips as he reached for the indigo shirt. Duo smiled sweetly.

"Nope. Merely a promise for later."

After putting on the new shirt, another fifteen minutes of making out and having to put the shirt on all over again, they managed to make it out the door and into Heero's car. The ride to wherever they were going consisted of Duo looking through the CD holder and criticizing the music.

"Ugh, more opera!" Duo groaned.

"Relena's." Heero answered.

Duo tried to weasel it out of Heero where exactly they were going, but got nothing in return.

"So if it's casual, it can't be too expensive so that rules out that friggin expensive sushi bar downtown and most of the restaurants around here. But we do look good, courtesy of me, so it's more than just some McDonalds run… OOOO! Is it that new steak place down that str… apparently not… Oh! That's a good… must not be there either… I've eaten there… before we passed it."

Heero drove past every place that Duo thought of and pointed out, much to Duo's dismay. Duo went back to the banter of criticizing Heero's taste in music.

"Who listens to _them_ anymore?" Duo said putting the CD into the player. Heero ejected it the second it loaded.

"_I_ do. And if you're going to complain, then don't put it in and listen to it."

Before long, it had been about thirty minutes and Duo was bored.

"Heero! I'm bored! I'm gonna make you pull over and I'll just eat you. Forget the dinner."

"That's tempting, but would be stupid considering we're here." Heero smiled sweetly over at Duo who looked around for the restaurant.

They were parked outside a row of houses, or what seemed to be houses but when Duo looked closer, he noticed they were in fact, houses but being used by small businesses. There was a dentist and a lawyers office. A small family doctor and a vet, plus some quaint restaurants, one of which they were parked in front of on the front yard turned parking lot.

"I used to go here all the time when I was in college. It's good food, good price and rather private. I haven't been here in a while and I felt like some good food." Heero beckoned Duo out of the car and into the 'Empress Pavilion' (1) Chinese Gourmet. Booths lined the walls and that was about all that could fit. The kitchen was just that: a kitchen, the living and dining rooms were used as the eating area and it seemed as if the owners lived upstairs.

Heero ordered some chow mein for them both, some broccoli beef for him self, and sweet and sour chicken for Duo. The meal came and the talk subsided to Heero questioning Duo on how he managed to get his job.

"Quatre and I went to school together. High School that is. I got an associates in business. Quatre went to a four year and got a degree in business in the same amount of time I got mine but for a lot more money too. We met up after college and hung out. He managed to drag his new friend Trowa along and we all got drunk and talked about opening up a sex shop. The next morning, I woke up and Quatre had the money and Trowa had the space, all they needed was my expertise at looking good and… voila!"

"So it all started off as a joke?" Heero laughed.

"Yep! But it's made us a lot of money. And it works for us, even though it seems like an unruly place."

Eventually, the check came with the fortune cookies and Heero handed the waitress his credit card before rounding on his cookie in anticipation. Cracking it open, he looked to Duo to see if he was doing it also, and found the other boy chewing on the cookie, the paper discarded onto the greasy plate.

"Duo!" Heero snapped. Duo jumped in surprise and nearly inhaled the remnants of cookie in his mouth. "You can't just eat the cookie and throw away the fortune! This place has the best fortune cookies. They always seem to fit the mood perfectly. Quick, what does yours say?" Duo fumbled with the greasy paper and held it up so as to read through the grease.

"Tread carefully. You never know what's around the next corner."

The two boys paused and caught each others glance.

"See?" Heero bragged. The longhaired boy had crashed into Heero twice around corners, breaking two bones in the process.

"Oh yea? So what's yours say?" Duo said, refusing to let his pride falter.

"Something precious to you has been damaged. Look carefully, it may not be the obvious." Heero wondered what that meant.

"What's that mean Heero?" Duo teased. "Is my nose that _precious_ to you?"

* * *

"Stop here, Heero!" Duo said as they passes a grocery store on the way back to Duo's apartment. Heero pulled into the parking lot and parked. "Wait here!" Duo said before rushing into the store.

It was only about fifteen minutes before Duo came back to the car with a paper bag full of something he wouldn't let Heero see. Heero finished the drive to Duo's apartment, trying to weasel the contents of the bag out of Duo.

"Alright! Now we can really party!" Duo said once inside his apartment, ripping open the grocery bag and revealing the contents.

"Alcohol? You bought alcohol?" Heero said, amused.

"You're too serious when you're sober. Let's chill and have fun!" Duo said, popping open some bottles and taking drinks directly. He offered the bottles to Heero who smiled, toasted Duo and drank away the worries of the earlier day.

It was about three bottles of champagne and a half a bottle of vodka later when the two boys started making out on the kitchen table, having never moved from the kitchen. Duo had Heero laying on the table, muttering poems of love while Duo traced his bare upper body with his tongue. Every other poem, Duo would deliberately tickle Heero or go too close to the top of his pants and Heero would burst out laughing, leaving Duo to improve the end of the poem in a silly mock-actor voice which would cause Heero to laugh even harder, which would turn Duo on and cause him to start exploring Heero's body again.

The next half of the vodka bottle, watered down by the queasy Duo, and the two boys were in only boxers, still on the table, Duo hovering over Heero and kissing him ferociously.

Heero grabbed Duo around the neck and pulled him into an embrace. Noticing the sudden seriousness (even through his drunken stupor) Duo relaxed into Heero's body, stifling laughs at the realization that they were still on the kitchen table.

"Wha'?" Heero asked, feeling Duo's chest vibrate at the stifled laughter. Duo sighed deeply to calm himself.

"So when you movin' in?" Duo had realized from the moment Relena called earlier that day that Heero had about a day to move out. And when Heero came to pick him up early, Duo knew Heero would take him up on his offer.

Heero was too drunk to realize that Duo had figured him out.

"Tomorrow morn… Early. She wanns me out by tomorrow night." Heero slurred. Duo laughed, and crawled off the table carefully. "Whass wrong?" Heero asked sitting up.

"Tired." Duo said collapsing to the floor, eventually getting on all fours and crawling to the room. Heero laughed and tried to get off the table in an impressive jump, but only managed to get his foot caught in a chair and roll onto the floor with a loud _thunk._ Duo looked back from his crawling to see Heero in a heap on the floor, looking up at him with a glint in his eye.

"You, tired? But 'snot even late yet." Heero said from his spot on the floor. Duo laid on the ground in response. "Awright, sleepyhead, I'll take you." Heero said getting up and mimicking Duo by crawling on all fours to the sleepy boy.

"Take me where? To dreamland? Where pixies throw dust that makes you sneeze big purple bubbles shaped like carrots?" Duo asked, half asleep.

"Take you. Here and now. Right where we are." Heero said crawling on top of Duo and kissing his stomach. Duo laughed.

"I like carrots, especially the baby ones. They're so cute and small."

"Right on this floor, I'ma take you somewhere no one's ever taken you before." Heero pulled down on the elastic of Duo's boxers.

"The pixies are small."

"But you aren't Duo, and I'm gonna take all of you." Heero kissed Duo's hips and rounded closer to the hot erection.

"Thas nice of you… to take all of us…" Duo squirmed.

"You're on fire Duo." Heero said before looking up to Duo's face for reassurance.

"The… sun… is… o…." Duo had fallen asleep. Heero chuckled to himself at the sleeping boy underneath him.

"Alright, I'll take your drunk butt to bed" Heero said before standing rather dizzily and picking up Duo, almost dropping him and balancing them against the nearest wall using that for leverage the whole way to Duo's room. Duo wiggled in Heero's arms.

"I caught… fire…" Duo whispered in his sleep. Heero laid him on the bed, tugged the blankets out from under him, tucked him in with a kiss and all, and left Duo's room for the guest bedroom, soon to be his room.

* * *

(1) – A real, restaurant in the mall where I live. Hella good food. I mean some of the best I've ever had for being a mall restaurant.

Anyway, so this chapter has a bunch of stuff in it. Sorry it's so choppy. I wanted it to get done so I skipped over the non important stuff and emphasized the good stuff.


End file.
